Starving Dogs
by NJCD
Summary: They wake up in a plain white room, with only a toilet, shower, bed and each There's no No way in or The only thing that can keep them sane is each other, and the food that magically appear from the slot in the wall. (Beta Reader: Silentwriter987)
1. Chapter 1

**So...I've been working on this fic for a few weeks now...I'm decided to publish it. Silentwriter987 is, so kindly, being my beta-reader, so big thanks to her.**

**Ahh, and a story worth checking out is '****Insanity' by "Crazyyellow". Basically, from what I've gathered in the first chapter, it's where Eli is the new kid at Degrassi, and Clare is this bad-ass girl. Go check it out and leave a review.**

******Oh, and if you look at my profile, you'll see my current stories, ones coming soon, and ones coming eventually. **

_**-NJCD**_

* * *

_"Who are you?" Eli muttered, trying to sit up. Restraints held him down, unfortunately. "We have to give you a shot." Eli grunted and looked around, "Where am I? Who are you?" He was getting angrier, as he became more and more awake. "Elijah, I need you to calm down. And, please, stay still so I can give you this shot." He swabbed Eli's arm with alcohol and unwrapped a needle. "Wait, hey, what is that?!" Plunging the needle into a vial and extracting the liquid from that, he them placed the tip Eli's arm and pushed it past his skin._

_"Oh. Wow...what-what is, um, is that?" Eli asked, feeling light headed. "It's just a little sedative. Just let it happen." Eli eyes sagged, "What? Let...Let what happen?" The man in the lab coat smiled and began discarded different things and pulling out new things. Including a scalpel. "Are you gonna cut me open?" He asked slowly, with a slur, and slowly closed his eyes._

**Day One.  
Part One. **

Eli awoke with a gasp, beads of sweat dripping down his face as he sat up on the bed. He swung his legs out of the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. Clouds of thought blurred his mind, his eyes unsteady to the room. Question spread throughout his head like wild fire. _Where am I? How did I get here? This...this isn't my room. _

The air was freezing, and no wonder: he was naked. He scrambled around the dark room and found four sets of clothes on a shelf in the far corner. He unfolded the clothes and quickly pulled on the white sweat pants and shirt. He couldn't believe how dark the room was. No light illuminated from anywhere. Trailing his fingers on the wall, he walked around the room, discovering what was in it. Starting at 'his' bed, he found a curtain-less shower, that didn't even appear to work, a toilet, a shelf with blankets, a rectangular_ slot_, about 2 inches tall and 8 inches wide, near the floor, and _another bed_.

He'd nearly tripped on the bed, but kept his balance and crawled over to the side, "Hello?" He whispered, trying to see if the bed was occupied. Moving his hand, he felt a cold body. Their skin was smooth and he could hear soft breathing. The person on the bed was clothed, unlike how he hadn't been. He stood up and hurried to find a blanket and cover the person. Without being able to see anything, he stumbled back to his bed and curled up with the other blanket.

The lights went on hours later. They awoke Clare. The first thing she noticed is that everything was white. The walls, the lights, the 'furniture', if you could call it that, everything. Even her clothes. The second thing she noticed was Eli. He was sleeping in a similar bed wrapped tightly in covers.

Clare stood up and walked over to the shower, examining it. She had first assumed she was in a dream but soon realized it wasn't one at all. A loud 'plop' caused Clare to turn and see that a tray of food had been slid through the slot. Clare ran over and tried to peek through the slot, but it had been replaced with a block, filled in, unable to be pushed out.

The only thing she could think to do is to go to Eli and attempt to wake him up. "Eli?" She shook him, "Eli, where are we?" He turned over and opened his eyes wide, "Clare!" He sat up and looked at the other bed, realizing it was her that had been there. "Where are we?" He sat up and looked around the bright room.

"I...I don't know. Are you okay?" She nodded, "I'm just scared. I don't remember anything. I mean, I don't remember how we got here." She laid her head on the bed, "I'm really scared." He sat up and patted the bed, "Come here." She climbed up and sat on his bed, "Where are we? I don't get this." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, "There's no door." She looks around, realizing he was right.

"But how did we get in here?" Eli shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't. Hey..." He pulled away from Clare and walked over to the tray of food. He sat down and picked up a grape, immediately putting it in his mouth. There were two pieces of toast, a cooked egg, a small bunch of grapes, and a bottle of water. "Come on. Eat." Eli insisted. She went over to him and cuddled against him, "Someone pushed it through the-" She remember there was no longer a slit, "There was a slot in the wall. Someone pushed the food through it."

Eli handed her a piece of toast and the bottle of water. "Why are you so calm about this?" She suddenly asked, "You're acting like everything is okay."

Eli sighed, "Because if I react, I'll go crazy. I won't be able to stop myself from over overreacting and I don't want to get mad. So I'm just gonna go along with it." Clare ate her piece of toast and curled back in the bed.

"Why are we in here? I just...I don't get it." Clare said. Eli sighed, "I really don't know. I just don't. But whoever's doing this wants us to go crazy. We can't do that." Clare's shoulders sagged, "What are you talking about? They have to way of seeing us! If you haven't noticed, there's nothing in here!"

"I don't know, than. I guess we just wait. Besides, it'll be good to get away from everyone, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She crossed her arms, "Someone's watching us, Eli. We wouldn't be in here if not." He sighed and carried the grapes over to her, "Just relax." He urged and handed her a grape, "We'll be out of her in a day, I'm sure. This is either a dumb joke or-or-"He sighed, "Someone will find us." He ensures.

She took a grape and ate it, "Thanks." Placing the tray on the floor, he climbed on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her and him

* * *

self, "So...do you really think that someone's watching us?" She looked around the white room, and knew no one could be watching them. There was no place for a camera. "No."

Eli kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, then. We'll be okay." She leaned against him, "I'm bored." He stood up and walked to one end of the room. The room, being very small, didn't take long for Eli to inspect. "There's no way to turn the shower on."

"We couldn't shower anyway." Clare said. Eli turned to her, "Hm?" She motioned to the place behind him, "There's no curtain." A snicker erupted from him, "You're afraid I'll see you naked?" Her face turned red, "Well, yeah...you never had. It'd be awkward." He rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. Well, if we find a way for it to work, I'll turn around."

Clare stood up and walked over to him, pressing his lips to his for a few seconds, before pulling away, "I'm glad you're here." He hugged her, "Me too." Clare sighed and sat on the floor, "I can't believe this." Eli sat down next to her, "Don't worry." He smiled, "It'll be okay." She bit her lip, "No, it won't. We can't get out. Eli-" She sobbed into his chest.

"Stop crying." He demanded, "We're gonna be okay." He walked her to her bed and laid down with her. "Don't worry."

She buried her face in his chest, "I don't get why someone would wanna do this to us. Why do the-" He tightened his grip on her, making a gasp come from her mouth, "Don't say it." He whispered, "Please don't. I don't want to think about that." He was pleading to her. He relaxed his grip and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**I'll try to update every few days. But I am in school...and failing 2 classes...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Starving Dogs'**

_**-NJCD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll keep the author's note quick...blah blah blah, next chapter, blah blah blah, enjoy. I'll try to write more. My concussion is getting better. So, that's good.**

**Oh...and I don't know why I do this, but a story you guys should check out and leave a review for is ****Desecrate. It's by kayfanatik. I won't say what it's about, as it's graphic, so if you don't like graphic and heavy themes, you may not like it, but check it out if you want.  
**

_******-NJCD**_

* * *

_"What does this one do?" One of the doctors asked their leader. "It will tear them apart." A smile spread over his face. "What? But ho-" He sighed, interrupting them, "It will raise his libido." They slowly nodded, "It goes in his arm?" The leader nodded. The men walked back into the operating room, holding the vial, which held the implant._

**Day One.  
Part Two.**

"What's your middle name?" Clare asked. Eli smiled and bit his lip, "It's Thomas." She looked at him with an amused expression, "Really?" He rested his chin on his hand, "Yeah...Okay. What's...who's your best friend?" Clare giggled, "You are." He shook his head, "No, I'm your_ boyfriend_. Who's your _best friend_?"

"Alli." Clare said. She was sitting at the head of her bed, while Eli was at the foot. They'd been playing 20 questions for a long time, though neither of them know how long. "I could've guessed that."

"Do you love me?" Eli raised his eyebrows at the question, "Do I love you? Of course I do, Clare." He leaned forward and pecked her lips. "If I asked you to sleep in the same bed as me, would you?" He asked. Clare opened her mouth to answer, but froze. Her and Eli had just began saying they loved each other a month ago, and had never slept in the same bed together.

Suddenly, they hear the running of water, a hissing sound and look over at the now-running shower. Eli had worked on the shower for a while earlier, but failed to get it to work. He stood up, forgetting about the question Clare had yet to answer, and walked across the floor to feel the water.

"It's warm. Clare, do you wanna take a shower?" He asked, looking over to her, "'Cause I don't know how long it's gonna run." She shook her head, "Uh, no thanks." She wanted a shower, maybe _needed _a shower, but didn't want to. Not in front of Eli. "Well, I'm gonna take one." He walked over to her and picked up the spare clothes he'd left on the floor. And, leaning close to her hair, he whispered, "You're welcome to watch."

Clare let out a quiet squeal and buried her head in the pillow. Eli, on the other hand, snickered and began undressing. The water, he discovered, was soapy. He stood under it and rubbed his chest, neck, arms, face and legs, trying to get as clean as possible; he didn't know the next time the shower would run.

Then, after 2 minutes, the soapy water ceased to be soapy. He relaxed and let the water rinse him off. When the shower turned off, he realized that he was towelless. Without drying himself off, he pulled on only the sweatpants and walked back to Clare, who was still faced down. He pressed his lips to her neck and said, "You can look now." She turned over, "Have fun showering?" He nodded, "Next time, you can shower."

He moved his body on top of hers and pressed his lips to hers. "You're all wet, Eli." She complained. He pouted at her, "So?" She pushed him off and sat up, "Why are you shirtless?" He shrugged, "I don't know. Do you not like it?" He glanced down at his wet body.

Clare bit her lip while staring at his body. He was slightly toned. Clare did like it, but was embarrassed to admit it. "You're so full of yourself." She muttered, causing him to laugh. Still straddling her, he leaned forward and kissed her very gently. In a matter of seconds, the kiss got more passionate and rough. Clare was pushed down on the bed and under Eli's body.

They made out for a while, and things kept getting more hot and bothered. Eli had moved Clare's hair to the side and was leaving a cluster of hickies on her neck. They were both turned on, but Eli was perhaps even more so, because Clare could feel something hard poking her thigh. Her heart was racing uncontrollably.

A plop made Eli pull away from Clare and look behind him. Food had been pushed through the slot, which was now closed again. "Are you hungry?" Eli stood up and picked up the tray. It had some sort of grounded meet on it, badly cooked french fries and a bottle of water. The other tray, from earlier that day, was gone. Neither of them questioned how.

Eli was extremely hungry, but offered Clare the food instead. She took the dull, plastic fork and divided the food in two different sections on the plate. Eli picked up the beef with his bare fingers and ate his portion hungrily, then proceeded to wash it down with some water. "Someone had an appetite." Clare said, giggling. Eli rolled his eyes and watched Clare eat her portion, taking noticeably longer than he had.

"This food sucks." Clare said, finishing it. Eli only shrugged and pushed the plate back up to the wall, "I'm gonna sleep. Hey-you never answered my question." She glanced up at him and bit her lip, "I...I'm just gonna sleep in this bed...if that's okay..." He nodded, though couldn't help but feel hurt. The lights suddenly went out. Clare gasped and sat on the bed.

"'Night." Eli muttered and crawled under his blankets. Why wouldn't Clare sleep with him? It's not like they were gonna sleep together. He just wanted someone to hold. He wanted someone to hold_ him_.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read the second chapter. Review!**

**_-NJCD_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all: shit.  
I put another chapter of another story by accident. **

**Here's the right one:**

**Oh. So, I just realized I haven't updated for, like, 5 days. **

**Okay.**

**Oh...I think I have a girlfriend. Wait, let me explain background of the situation:**

** There's this girl, who I'll call...'Amy'. And I like her. 'Amy' is best friend a person I'll call 'Jessie'. 'Jessie' has a crush on me, though I don't like her in that way. Another kid, 'Calvin' had a crush on 'Amanda' but now 'John' is dating 'Amanda' so 'Calvin' is pissed. (I'm making these names up as I write this) And 'Calvin had gone out with 'Amy' at the beginning of the school year, so if I _am _dating her or begin to, 'Calvin', whom I've known for a while, will be pissed at me.**

**So, that's the background. Here's the...what happened on Friday:**

**'Amy', 'Jessie' and I we're at the Bridge (a place at my school where the 'Bridge trolls' hang out at) when 'Jessie' told us about several rumors and questions about 'Amy' and I dating, which we aren't/weren't.**

** I don't really know. The rumors, of course, are the result of how close we are, with me resting my head on her lap and her playing with my hair. So, 'Jes_sie' or someone, _I actually forget who, asked us if we were, which I nonchalantly replied "I guess...I don't know." And 'Amy' just repeated what I said.**  
** So we discussed it further, and it got more and more awkward...then the bell rang, so I rushed to class.**

**And I don't know if 'Amy' and I are together, or if we aren't, if I should date her. Because, like, 'Jessie' has a crush on me and we're all really good friends. So...I don't know. I don't want to feel mean. What do you guys think I should do? Because 'Calvin' will be pissed and 'Jessie' will feel bad...but it kinda feels like 'Jessie' is trying to get us together. Idk**

_**-NJCD**_

* * *

**Day Two.**

**Part One.**

_"This is crazy!" Myers cried. His boss glared at him, "You need to get your shit together, you got that?" He shoved his employee, "You have to put on a straight face, go in there and put in this implant!" Myers puffed his cheeks and pursed his lips, "Please. I didn't know we were taking kids! Innocent kids!" The 'boss', whose face was covered with a mask, slapped him, "You get in there now and put that implant in her!"_

When Eli woke up, he was still a little upset that Clare wouldn't share the same bed as him. He understood she didn't want to have sex, but was upset that she thought just _sharing a bed _could lead to sex. The lights going on had awaken him. Clare was still sleeping, and the smell of bacon filled the room. Eli could see that the tray had been replaced with another one, one with perfectly cut bacon.

He knelt down and began pushing the bacon into his mouth. He didn't consider Clare's hunger until most of it was gone. he rubbed his head and climbed back in be, not feeling that hated himself for being upset with Clare. But last night, he just really needed someone to hold him. He couldn't admit it to her, but he was terrified. He didn't know where he was, how he got here or if he'd ever get out of there.

As sexist as it sounded, he was the man and he had to protect Clare. He had to make her feel safe, happy and worry-free. He had to hide his fear, his stress and distress. "Eli?" Clare whispered. He turned around, "Yeah?" She sat up, "Is there anymore food?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Eli glanced at the plate, the one with only 3 strips of bacon and a fried egg, "Yeah. Here." He scooped up the tray and walked over to her.

She began eating, but stopped. "Don't you want any?" He shook his head, "I-I already had my share. I left you the egg." She beamed, feeling special, "Thanks." Eli looked around and sighed, "I'm gonna die of boredom. Pass me the water?" She leans over and hands him the bottle. He drank a quarter of it and handed it back to her.

"I'm gonna use the toilet." He said and walked over to it. Using it was immensely awkward, and, from what he guessed, Clare used it when he was sleeping. He stood in front of the toilet so he was facing the corner. Pulling out his rod and pissed into the toilet, feeling embarrassed.

For some reason, he'd rather be naked in front of Clare, sleep with her or even shower with her then use the toilet in front of her. Whoever had locked them in here, he was pissed at. A curtain would be nice... Or two. One for the shower, one for the toilet. Though, he didn't mind showering in front of Clare. He did get nervous though. He got nervous that she would judge his body, or maybe his _size._

Eli finished peeing and replaced his member, fixing his sweat pants. After flushing the toilet, he returned to the other side of the room, to Clare's bed. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Clare?" He said softly. "Yeah?" He kissed her neck, "I'm bored."

He kissed her neck again and opened his mouth a little more, tugging on her skin. "Eli..." She whimpered, backing away, "Stop it..." He detached his lips, "I'm really bored. I'm going to _die _of boredom." He complained. She turned to him, "So will I."

"We could make out." He suggested, leaning over her shoulder to wiggle his eyebrows at her. "You're not bored, you're horny." She accused. He rolled his eyes, "Are you saying you don't wanna kiss me?" He feigned hurt. She turned around and kissed him, but only for a second. "Tease..." He muttered. She stood up and began inspecting the walls, "If there's not doors, no windows, no...nothing...how did we get in here?"

"I don't know." Eli muttered. He wanted so bad to be close to Clare, to kiss her, but she was too occupied with looking around the room. "Under the beds!" Clare declared, trying to move them, "There must be a door or-or-" She sighed and sat down unable to move the bed, as it was bolted to the floor.

"We're never getting out." She began crying. Eli rushed to her side and held her, "Clare, we are. People are gonna realize we're missing. Hell, they probably already have." She shook her head, "They'll never find us, though! I don't even know where we are!" Eli sighed and kissed her, "Shh, it's okay." He laid down and pulled her down to the bed.

"I love you, that's all that matters." He said. "But...But my family..." She whispered. Eli bit his lip. He couldn't help just wanting to kiss her. He, for some reason, had this weird sexual need that he never had before. He wanted to just _take _her. And he felt awful that he wanted that.

Here she was, crying, and he could only think about kissing her, touching her, being touched...he didn't know what was wrong with him. Hesitantly, he moved his hand to her hip and rubbed it lower. Rubbing slow, seductive circles, he held his breath. Moving his hand, he touched the inside of her thighs.

Clare finally caught on to what he was doing. Infuriated, she shoved away, "Damn it, Eli!" She yelled and stormed over to her bed. "I'm just trying to get you to relax!" He cried,half-lying. He had been trying to soothe his own sexual needs, but he also wanted her to calm down. "Bullshit, Eli! You're so damn insensitive!"

"Clare-" He started, "No, leave me alone!" She climbed into her bed and faced the other way, trying to control the sobs that were erupting from her body.

Eli sighed and plopped on his bed. He punched his pillow and wrapped himself in the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's another chapter. As you may know, I accidentally posted another story's (Obsessed) chapter last chapter, but fixed it.**

**And, ahhh...before continuing this story and reading this chapter, I just wanna let you guys and girls know that I'm trying to cover _real _scenarios and problems Eli and Clare may have. You'll see that towards the end of this chapter, I guess. I'm just trying to make this as realistic as possible.**

**-_NJCD_**

* * *

**Day Two.  
Part Two.**

_"Get in the car." A man demanded. "What?" Eli stepped back and looked around, hoping for someone to help him. "Get in the car!" The man snapped. The car was actually a white van. The man had the door opened and was approaching Eli. "Get away!" Eli yelled and turned to run. He'd barely gotten 3 meters before he felt something attached to his back and shock him. He shook violently and dropped his backpack before collapsing._

At the same time as the previous day, the shower turned on. Eli glanced over at Clare expectantly. They had earlier agreed that she would get today's shower. "Go take a shower." Eli called. "Why—so you can jack off?" Eli groaned, "If you don't wanna shower, I will. But you probably need one, so just fucking shower. I'm not gonna look."

"You'd better not." She stood up and walked over to the shower, and glared at Eli. He rolled his eyes, taking the hint and buried his head in the bed, and covering it with his pillow. He could hear her clothes drop to the floor and the water hitting her body. His breather hitched, and he wanted to look so damn bad. But he resisted the urge. He could only imagine her, naked...and soapy...

The water went off eventually, and he soon heard her sit back on her bed. "You're dressed?" He asked. "I am." He pushed himself up, "I don't want to fight." He said. "There's a scar on my arm." She said quickly. Eli looked at her, "What?" "Like...there's a cut. Come here." He stood up and went to her.

Pulling up the white sleeve, she showed Eli the small, one-inch cut. "Weird..." He touched her arm and squeezed the cut. "Ow!" Clare pulled her arm away, rubbing it. "There's something in there." She kept rubbing it, "I'm scared." He sighed, "I know. I know you're scared, Clare. We both have our problems."

"You're just horny. I'm really scared." He scoffed. He sighed and stood up, beckoning her to do the same. Then he hugged her. He didn't try to kiss her. He didn't try to do anything, but hug her. And she sobbed into his shoulders. He kept in that pose, in that hugging position, for a good 2 minutes.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled, "I love you too, babe." He wanted to ask her to spend the night in his bed, but felt she'd say no again. "Clare, can I-can you sleep with me? In my bed?" She stepped back so she could see him, "What?"

"Can we sleep in the same bed?" She dropped her shoulders, "Eli..." He took her hand, "Clare, I just want someone to hold." He admitted. "It's just such a big step." He threw his hands up, "How? It's not like we're going to be having sex or anything. I just want to share a bed, babe." She sighed, "Let's not talk about this now, okay, Eli?"

He nodded, "Sorry. Okay. I-" The food dropped, as usual. They both turned and walked over to it. "Sandwiches." Eli said, picking one up. He peeled his open and began plucking out the lettuce. "Are you really doing that?" Clare asked , rather surprised. They hardly got enough food for one person, and Eli was discarding part of his small share. "_Yes..._I don't _like_ lettuce." He laid in on the tray, where Clare promptly picked it up and placed it on hers.

Biting into the turkey sandwich, Eli practically inhaled it. Clare, like always, took her time eating it. Eli picked up a small container and opened it, to reveal it was half full of chocolate, and on the other side, of a divider, there was strawberries. Eli rolled his eyes and picked one up, dipped one in the chocolate and held in close to Clare's mouth.

She pursed her lips for a second, then ate it. They proceeded to feed each other strawberries before discarding the tray next to the other one and kissing one last time before going to their own beds.

Clare lay there, thinking what if would be like to sleep with Eli. To share a bed, she thought. She sighed softly. Honestly, she felt it would be just...just a huge step to share a bed. Sleeping in a bed, or taking a nap, perhaps, is something else...but actually sharing a bed? Calling one bed 'ours'.

And what could that lead to? Sex, maybe? Intimacy? They had no protection in here. And then a thought hit Clare: what happened when he 'time of the month' comes? She has no pads, no tampons. And, having to share a room with Eli...while on that...the most awkward thing she could imagine at the time. And the worst part of all: she couldn't talk to him about this.

She couldn't go and tell him that she was worried about getting her period in here. They'd been dating for what _seems _like forever, but they still had their uncomfortable moments.

It felt as it they'd been in there forever, probably due to the lack of entertainment, and Clare remember yesterday when she was sure they'd be rescued. But, thinking realistically, she knew that was silly. Whoever put them here had panned it out, and planned it out good, indeed.

Hell, Clare couldn't even remember how she got here. She couldn't even remember the last thing she remembered.

Across the small room, Eli laid in his bed, touching himself. He didn't understand why he felt so...well, horny, he just did. And, for whatever reason, Clare didn't want to be very romantic and physical. Thinking back, he now wished that he'd spent more time with her. He had been with her a lot, but he had gotten an after-school job so they didn't hang out nearly as much.

Maybe if they had gotten closer in their relationship, she'd be comfortable sharing a bed with him and maybe going farther. And she would feel more comfortable talking to him, instead of crying. He understood she was scared. He was too. More than he would let her know. Eli had never met anyone who wouldn't be scared in this situation.

Food kept appearing, so it's not as it someone had forgotten about them or something. But why couldn't they give Eli and Clare a little more privacy? Despite how close Eli felt to his girlfriend, using the toilet in front of her, even with her looking away was too much. The last night, he had gotten up to use the bathroom when he was sure Clare was asleep, and would bet money that she'd done the same.

Eli laid awake for a long time, thinking. And touching himself. Even after he'd ejaculated, he still touched himself, over and over again, wishing tomorrow's shower came earlier.

Not in a million years would either Clare nor Eli find out that being trapped in a room with someone brings out the worst insecurities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Every time**** I get near Amy, saying I want to talk, I only stutter with my mouth open, like an idiot. So she emailed me, telling me to tell her what I keep trying to ask her, so I said,**

**_I wanted to ask you if you would, like, be my, umm, girlfriend...but everytime I try to, I stand there, stuttering like an idiot... _**

**And now I'm waiting for her answer...**

**_-NJCD_  
**

* * *

**Day Three.  
Part One.**

_"I just don't understand why we're doing this." The leader slammed his palm on his desk, "Because I paid you all!" One of them spoke up, bravely, "Is this even legal?" And another, "Yeah, I thought...I though this was different." And one more, "My licences says, in no exemption, can I practice surgery unless insured by my employer."_

**_Bang!_**

_And that's how three men were fired._

"Clare, breakfast is here!" Eli said, loudly. He immediately opened the water and began to chug it, but stops, "Oh!" He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and twisted up his face, struggling to swallow.

"What's wrong?" Clare cried. He still had a strange face on when he answered, "It's gin." He said, dryly. "How do you know?" She looked at the bottle. It had no distinctive marks, it was just a plain, plastic bottle. "I've_ had_ Gin before." He took another sip but swallowed it faster.

"Is it...bad?" He shook his head, "It's fine, but you have to swallow it fast." He offered it to Clare, who reluctantly took it and drank a little sip. She thrusted the bottle away from her, "It's disgusting!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, taking two big sips, "Try more. Just keep drinking until you like it." She shook her head, "No way." Eli shrugged and drank more of the gin, until he felt a little...fuzzy.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad." Eli smiled at the Gin. "Don't say that!" he shrugged meekly in response, "What can I say? I couldn't drink outside of here. Now they're just giving me Gin!" Clare puffed her cheeks, again, "That's bad for you. Kids aren't supposed to drink alcohol." A scoff escaped Eli's lips, "I'm 17!" He took a little sip.

"How can you drink that?" Clare wondered aloud, "It's so bitter." Eli took another sip, "I...I don't know. I'm thirsty." His voice was slightly slurred, and he once again offered some to Clare. She shook her head and watched Eli takes another sip, this time a lot longer. He spends about 20 minutes, drinking the bottle of gin, before tossing it lamely aside.

"You're gonna get drunk." Clare complained. "I already am, Clare-bear..." He stood up and walked slowly to his bed, "Clare, come here." She rolled her eyes, "You're so weird."

"Clare, come here...I wanna tell you a secret." He said smiling mischievously. Clare stood up and walked over to him, sitting on the bed. "What?" She asked, with a deadpanned voice. He smiled slowly, trying to hold it back, "I love you." She sighed, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He smiled lovingly at her, "No, I mean I really love you. More then anything. Can I kiss you?" He slurred.

Before allowing enough time for Clare to answer, he sat up and wrapped his arm around her, pressing his alcohol soaked lips to hers. She pulled away after a few seconds, "You taste gross."

He swished his tongue around and swallowed the spit it his mouth. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled back an inch, "Is that better?" Eli's voice is still very slurred. "You're even horny when you're drunk." She laughed. His face twisted into a frown and he pushed away from Clare, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He whispered.

"Eli, I was j-" He stood up and paced, drunkingly, back and forth, "I'm never like this. But I just...I can't st-God dammit!" He suddenly screamed. "Eli-" He pressed his back into the wall, "We're never getting out of here." His words shocked Clare, "Whoever did this, took the time...they probably hid us well and-and, God, Clare, we're not getting out of here!"

"Eli, come here." Clare said calmly; it was her turn to comfort him. He staggered over to her. Clare pressed her lips to his, but he pulled away, "This-This...drinking that Gin was a bad idea. I'm gonna lay down." He muttered. He sat back down on the bed, and pulled the blankets over him. "Do you want me to lie down with you?" Clare said, very softly. "Yessss..." Eli's voice sounded much calmer.

Clare slid under the covers and instantly felt Eli's arms slip around her. In only a few seconds, he had moved on of his hands to her thigh, in a suggestive manner. Clare didn't tease him about his 'hornyness', as she knew he was sensitive on that topic, mainly because it was unnatural for him and he didn't even know why he had these urges. Plus, Clare was liking his touch. He rubbed her thigh, massaging it nicely.

"Clare?" Eli asked. "Mm?" He kissed her neck, "I love you." She blushed and moved closer to him. His hand trailed more to the inside of her leg, and rubbed it gently. His other hand moved higher up to her neck, and moved the hair away so he could plant several loving nibbles all over.

Clare, with closed eyes, paid close attention to every kiss, touch, anything. She liked this. This gentle, loving touch that he was giving her. His left hand was touching her ribs, really close to her breast. "Eli..." She whispered. He obediently moved his hand away from that area and settled for just snuggling her.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know.**

_**-NJCD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rejected.**

**_-NJCD_  
**

* * *

**Day Three.**

**Part Two.**

_"What's taking so long?!" The noise of drilling stopped, "It's hard to install two beds, especially when you want them so close to the wall." A scowl crossed over the man's face, "Well—hurry it up! They'l be awake in a few hours, and they need to be in here." A series of nods, and the drilling continued.  
_  
"Can I ask you something? Clare glanced up from their food, "Of course." Eli had ceased being drunk, but was left with a bad headache and nothing to help it. "What if we're in here forever?"

"Eli-" He stopped her, "No, I mean it. What if, for some reason, we never get out? Would you...ever...like, relinquish your vow?" A shocked face came over Clare, "Whoa, Eli, I-"

"I'm not saying we ever would, I'm just asking." She struggled to find something to say, but just lightly snapped, "I don't know."

"But—if we were trapped in here...you would want to die a virgin?" Clare swallowed her breath and bit at her fingernails, "I really don't know. I haven't thought of it." Eli bit his lip, "Could you think about it?"

She gaped, "What?" Then scoffed, "You're just trying to get me in bed with you." Eli quickly tried to revise that, "No, no, I'm not. I'm just curious, Clare. I understand you're vow, I'm just curious...But, yeah, I'd like to be in bed with you. Not like that, but...I'd like to share a bed. Just sleep in one, you know?"

"Can we not talk about this?" She asked softly. He pursed his lips, "I think it's a valid request. We've slept in a bed before, you know. We slept in a hammock before, and we took a nap at my house, together. And today! We slept in the same bed just an hour ago!"

"It's different, Eli—"

"How?" He asked. He wasn't upset. Well, he _was_, but he mostly curious. "Because we were just sleeping in a bed. Not sharing one. We have our own beds for a reason, I'm sure."

"What do you thinks gonna happen?!" Eli snapped. Clare stood up, "Whatever, Eli. I'm going to lie down." Eli watched her go to her bed and crawl under the blanket. "Clare, I didn't mean to upset you." Eli said.

"It's fine." Her voice was laced with tears. She was crying, Eli realized. "We do need to talk about these thing, you know. I mean...I can't to Adam and you can't talk to Alli. We only have each other, Clare. Meaning we have to get comfortable talking."

"I know...but sharing a bed is such a huge step." Eli sighed, noticeably, "I don't understand why, though." Clare sat up and wiped her tears, "Because it could—it could lead to more...physical things." Eli bit his lip, "Like sex." He confirmed.

"Not just that. Like...touching and...grouping." She glanced down, embarrassed. Eli, however, was a lot more bold, "Are you uncomfortable with touching?"

Because she knew Eli was right about him being the only one she could find comfort in, Clare said, "No...I think I may be ready to take that next step...but that could lead to sex and what if I get pregnant in here, Eli?"

"If we're in here forever, that's an option." Clare shook her whole body, "No, just—just don't say that, please, Eli." Eli took a drink of water, which _was _actually water this time, "Sorry. So, are you okay with sharing a bed."

"No..." A knowing frown crossed over Eli's face. "Okay...I...I guess I can respect that. Uhh, you said your maybe ready to take the next step?" Clare nodded slowly, trying to maintain eye contact, "But, not now...I'll, uh, initiate it."

"But—" Before Eli could argue, or compromise, the automatic shower went on. Eli sighed, stood up, and began taking his shirt off. "I'll close my eyes." Clare assured. "You know..." Eli began, "I don't mind if you watch." He smirked at Clare, who had her face hidden.

Once he got under the water, he was glad Clare wasn't watching. He was washing his body, scratching his skin with his fingernails, hoping to clean himself. As he was washing his thighs and his crotch area, his stroked his member for the duration of the shower, looking over his shoulder constantly to make sure Clare wasn't looking.

A low grunt escaped his lips when he had finished stroking himself. He prayed to nothing that Clare hadn't heard, and finished his shower. With nothing to dry off, Eli just pulled one of his two sweatpants on and went over to Clare, half dressed. Her head was still buried into the pillow. Eli sat in front of the bed, in front of her, and spoke quietly, "I'm dressed."

She looked up at him, "How was your shower?" Eli kissed her chastely, because, for once, he didn't feel the need to relieve his hornyness. Mostly because he just had. "Fine."

"I'm tired." Clare complained light-heartedly. Eli stood up and pulled the covers over her. During the day, the room was fine, but at night, it was freezing. "Goodnight, Angel." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Eli walked to his bed, feeling...content for once and laid down. The lights went off a few minutes later.

Once Clare was asleep, Eli slid onto the floor and began doing sit ups. Even though he was trapped in some...place, he wanted to stay in shape. With the little food Clare and Eli were being fed, it wasn't that hard to lose weight. But Eli wanted to gain some actual muscle. After doing a couple of reps, Eli climbed back inte bed and, for the first time in a long time, cried.

Really cried. He cried because he missed his mom, his dad. He missed Adam. He missed school and his cousins. God, he missed everything. He was so damn thankful that he had Clare, though. If anything _ever _happened to her, he wouldn't stop blaming himself.

His body trembled with...tremors. He was so scared that he'd never leave. He couldn't...he couldn't deal with that. Why didn't he tell Clare he was scared. She was being honest with him and, of course, he comforted her, but...he kept his emotions bottled up.

Something he was frightened of, frightened of the most, more than anything was him and Clare breaking up. In here. If they broke up, he'd still have to see her everyday, as would she. They'd have to shower in front of each other, use the toilet and share food.

He cried for hours on end, before ceasing and trying to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaand suddenly, I don't know how to continue this. Like, they're trapped in the rom but what next? I'm partway through the 9th chapter, so don't fear that I'm ending it here. I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon, but I may update less.**

**Oh, and I'm writing a new story called 'Fresh Start'. Summary's on my profile. I'm actually hoping this could be a collaboration with someone, so if anyone's interested, send me a PM, we can discuss it. **

**Basically, the story is about Eli (aren't they all?), who just moved to Canada from California. Previous to the move, he had been doing multiple trials against Justin Kimball, a 30-40 (haven't really decided the age) who kidnapped Eli 5 years before, when Eli was in 7th grade, and forced him into a life of rape, molestation, prostitution, physical and mental abuse.**

**The story isn't about when he was being held against his will at Kimball's, but rather after all the event, with him starting at Degrassi and meeting Clare, Adam...all those people. It will still be rated M, because, well, flashbacks and nightmares. Again, anyone interested in a collaboration, message me. **

**Day Four.  
Part One.**

_"Are the subjects ready for study?" The young man looked up and down the sleeping couple. Their faces were well rested, but frowning. He had helped kidnap teenagers. This wasn't what he signed up for..."Yes, Sir, they are."_

Things were still dark in the white room when Eli woke up. He wasn't sure what has possessed him to wake up, but he soon realized their was a warmish mass next to him. "Clare?" His voice was a whisper, as to not wake her if she was sleeping.

A response, though, did come back, "You're awake." Clare smiled, but Eli, of course, couldn't see it. "You're in my bed." Eli point-blanked. "I was waiting for you to wake up." Clare briefly explained. "It's still early," He said, "The lights aren't even on." Eli was smiling ear to ear: Clare was in his bed, at night, with him. "I know...did you sleep well?" She asked as she placed a hand on his chest. Earlier in the night, Eli had put his shirt back on, due to how cold it became, but now, Clare was beginning to take it off. She carefully worked on unbuttoning each button.

Due to the chilling temperature, Eli and Clare both huddled under two blankets. Eli's breath had, long before, hitched in his throat. Clare had soon finished unbuttoning his white button-up and began planting kisses on his chest, moving higher and higher, to the sensitive skin on his neck. Remembering to breathe, Eli took in an uneven breath. Using both her teeth and tongue, she left dark hickies all over his chest and neck.

One small hand of hers trailed downward, leaving goosebumps along his skin. She moved it over his sweatpants and onto his crotch. She gently groped him, while sucking on his neck. She did this for a few minutes, until became hard. Shyly, she moved her hand inside his pants and wrapped her thin fingers around his shaft. She began to stroke in, rather inexperienced. Eli, wrapping his hand around hers, led and slowed her how to do so.

"God, Clare..." He moaned. He leaned his head back, and soon all his desires began coming back to him. He felt immensely horny and dominate. Though Clare was the one in the dominate position, Eli grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, pressing his dry lips to hers. She gasped at the sudden beastly-ness, but allowed herself to be flipped over and pinned down.

Clare's hand had since retreated to her side; it was her turn to lay back and enjoy her partner's kisses. His erection was poking into her thigh, but she didn't mind. She liked the feeling. She liked the kisses he was planting, the hickies he was leaving, she loved everything about Eli. His hand moved up, and up, to the base of her breast, but that's where Clare drew the line. She placed his hand over his, and, as nonchalant as possible intertwined his fingers and led his hand away.

"I can't touch my girlfriend?" Eli questioned. "Later." She promised, thinking about it. Things suddenly seemed to be moving fast. Touching each other, _groping _each other. Clare had wanted to do something special, and it's not like she was uncomfortable with his groping her chest, but she was scared, no—_terrified_ of their intimacy going any farther.

"Are you okay?" He pulled his face away from hers. "Can we...pause for now?" She said hesitantly. He bit his lip, hard, "Did I do something?" Under the blanket, the air was hot and steamy. "No...I'm just tired." She lied. He kissed her forehead, feeling crestfallen, but laid down and draped his arm over her waist.

As Clare tried to sleep, Eli felt bad for trying to touch Clare. But he was also...upset in a way... She was comfortable with touching him, but not the other was around? Eli's boner was still noticeable, so he kept a short distance, as not to disturb her. He listened to her breath and soon softly snore. She had drifted into a light sleep, when the lights went on.

And the food went through the slot. But neither of them got up to retrieve it. They were much to cozy in each other's arms. "That was fun." Eli said after a long period of silence. "I agree. But, Eli?"

"Yeah?" He asked, suddenly worried by her tone of voice. "I don't want to have sex...and i'm afraid if we go to far, we will." Eli's chest immediately felt tight. He felt frustrated, "Why are you afraid to have sex? I'm just curious."

"I don't want a kid now. And I'm not afraid. I'm waiting for marriage." Eli nodded, "Okay. Sorry I'm sounding pushy. I think...this is gonna sound stupid, but whoever put us in here must've did something to me..."

"To make you extremely horny." Clare deadpanned. A chuckle escaped his lips, "It sounds stupid, I know, but I've never been like this before Clare. Well, maybe when I was 14, but I was just starting puberty, and-"

"It's fine, Eli." Clare assured, "I just...I'm not having sex with you. Only when I get married." Eli smiled, knowing him and Clare were suddenly on better terms, "Would you ever marry me?" Clare turned to him, with wide eyes, "Are you asking-"

"No! No, no, sorry...I meant if...would you ever?" She pursed her lips, "I'd like to, someday. I love you, Eli." A huge smile crossed over Eli's face, "I love you, too." Clare moved closer and nuzzled her face into his neck. They lay like that for a long time, until Eli went to get the food. It was cold, but neither cared. They were hungry, starving maybe, so they both ate quickly.

It wasn't until they'd finished that Clare picked up the hairbrush. It was thin and black, brand new, and had been resting on the tray. "A Brush." Eli said.

"Yeah...will you brush my hair?" She gave him the cutest, begging face. "I don't have a choice, do I?" She shook her head and handed him the brush. Sitting behind her, he started at the bottom and began brushing her knotted hair. "I'm so hungry..." Eli groaned. Clare nodded glumly, "Same." Once he finished combing her hair, he did his own and put the brush by the shower.

Walking over to his bed, he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed and wall, and cried into his knees. Despite how many times he promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of Clare, he was giving up. "Eli-" She was immediately cut of by his rough, sobbing voice, "Don't...just...let me be." Clare, with conflicting thoughts, looks Eli's request and retrieved the brush, to brush her hair more. Anything to keep busy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna take a break from writing this for a while.**

**Also am gonna repeat this:**

**I'm writing a new story called 'Fresh Start'. Summary's on my profile. I'm actually hoping this could be a collaboration with someone, so if anyone's interested, send me a PM, we can discuss it.**

**Basically, the story is about Eli (aren't they all?), who just moved to Canada from California. Previous to the move, he had been doing multiple trials against Justin Kimball, a 30-40 (haven't really decided the age) who kidnapped Eli 5 years before, when Eli was in 7th grade, and forced him into a life of rape, molestation, prostitution, physical and mental abuse.**

**The story isn't about when he was being held against his will at Kimball's, but rather after all the event, with him starting at Degrassi and meeting Clare, Adam...all those people. It will still be rated M, because, well, flashbacks and nightmares. Again, anyone interested in a collaboration, message me.**

**Day Four.  
Part Two.**

Eli had been in the corner his bed and wall formed for hours. He had turned around to face the wall; he had been scratching his arm for nearly as long he'd been sitting in the corner. Blood was actually coating the tips of his finger thinly, and his arm was all raw on one side. Not being able to endure the pain any longer, he ceased the scratching and crinkled his nose at the smell of raw flesh. His arm felt as if it was on fire, and the only way to fix the burning was to continuously blow on it.

Clare had brushed her hair for just as long as Eli had scratched his flesh away, and tossed the brush onto the mattress. She craved socialization, and what better way to socialize then to do so with the man so very close to herself. "Eli..." She called, crawling over to him. "Leave me alone, Clare..." He muttered. His head and leaned against the wall, and his voice was pained.

"Don't block me out...can I try to cheer you up?" She asked cutely. A sudden rage flared through Eli. He glanced over his shoulder, "Cheer me up? **Cheer me up?!** What do you think this is?! We've been fucking kidnapped Clare, don't you get that?! We're practically being starved! How the fuck do you plan to 'Cheer me up'?! You can't! You just can't! We're never getting out of here, Clare, don't you fucking get that?! We're gonna _die _in here, and all you're thinking about is cheering me up, dammit!"

His voice echoed in the room, not letting Clare forget it. He was angry, so angry, in fact, that he didn't care what he'd just done to Clare. Her lip trembled, and tears formed in her eyes. "S-Sorry..." She darted back to her bed, climbed under the covers and sobbed into her pillow. How could he snap at her like that. And, it wasn't even _just_ a snap. He full on yelled at her. And she was only trying to help.

The way he roared at her was hateful, it seemed to Clare. Eli hadn't meant to sound that way, but he was so pissed. He was pissed someone kidnapped them, pissed Clare wouldn't share a bed with him, but most of all pissed at all the white. Every fucking thing was white. Even his skin seemed paler. But with the blood on his fingers, he painted two dots, eyes, and a curved line, a frown, to form an unhappy face.

At least it was colorful.

He could hear Clare's sobs in the background, and suddenly snapped, again, "Stop your crying! I'm trying to do stuff over here!" His voice was, once again, angry and demanding. He continued to cover his fingers in the thin, watery blood and 'paint' random things onto the wall. He managed to transform the frowning face into some weird form of abstract that kind of looked like a dragon if you squinted.

Clare, who was gripping her pillow to her chest, now saw the toll that this was taking from Eli. He was losing it. She wanted to comfort him, but was absolutely terrified of him. She had no idea what he was doing, probably just crying, but didn't want to upset him anymore. Clare counted softly to herself, just trying to calm down. But muffled sobs and tears kept the room slightly lively.

Eli had finished his art by the time dinner arrived. When it did, he stood up and screamed, "Come here and give us that food, you damn wimp! Come in here, I'll kick your ass! Let us out! We did nothing to you!" He screamed, pounding the wall. After the failed attempt to anger whoever was on the other side, Eli sat down and began eating.

"Wha...What did you do to yourself?" Clare gasped, grabbing his had to examine his arm. Giving a small glance at the bloodied wall, he said, "I needed color in here. It'll be better, I promise." Clare looked up at him with saddened eyes.

For most people, four days is hardly anytime. It passes by in very little time. It's there, then it's gone. But being trapped in a plain, white room, with no means of entertainment makes four days a lot longer. If someone were to try sitting in the room, they'd get bored within seconds.

Knowing how hungry Eli was, and how it seemed to effect him, Clare only ate a little, leaving the rest for Eli, who'd calmed down a bit. The food, rice and chicken, had came with 2 forks, that they used to eat the rice with. Eli, noticing Clare hadn't eaten her share, said, "Aren't you hungry?"

"You need it more..." She said softly, still feeling scared. He dropped his shoulders, "Sorry I yelled at you." She nodded, "It's...fine. The shower will be on soon. I'm gonna sleep." She stood up, and walked over to her bed, on the left, and laid down.

"Clare, can I sleep with you?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Shower, clean yourself up...and...sure." She was uncertain, but she was afraid to upset him. A relieved smile crossed over his face, "Thank you."

As Clare predicted, the shower did go on. Eli said his usual, "You can watch," And Clare actually did this time. She blocked his lower body from her view with a pillow, telling him she was doing so, and just watch him wipe his upper body, relieved her boredom was momentary gone. But, looking at how he'd release a pained hissing sound whenever the hot water touched his arm, she couldn't help but feel sad and angry at whoever had locked them in here.

When Eli had finished his shower, he came to Clare's bed and, shirtless like always, climbed under the covers. His body was still warm from the shower. The room began to get colder, and the lights soon went off. "I love you." Eli said softly. At that moment, Clare realized what was going on. She realized why Eli had lost it today. Everything became clear.

He didn't have his meds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter, whatever.**

**My brother and I were talking to these gay protesters today:**

**"Being gay is a choice."**

**"Why would someone choose something that would result in hate." I said this while motioning to their anti gay signs.**

**"You'd have to ask a gay person."**

**I told them I was gay: "I am gay. And I-"**

**And they gasped and grabbed their heart**

**"Lord, please, Lord, help these children" (to me and my bro) My brother said, "Oh, I'm not gay." "THANK THE LORD. ****BLESS THIS [HETERO] CHILD. HELP THE FAG!"**

So it was an interesting day.

_**-NJCD**_

* * *

**Day Five.  
Part One.**

Early in the morning, the lights went on, but Clare had slept late. During this time, Eli had sharpened one of the forks and used it to make a very thin cut in his thigh. He wasn't self-harming, exactly. Well, he _was_, but only to get to the blood. He wanted to continue the 'painting' he had started the day before. This way of getting some red was a lot less painful. What he was doing was becoming bigger, and was about 1x1 feet. It was abstract, but the way he was able to paint his bloody emotion on the was wall beautiful. But, then again, it was blood.

Which worried Clare.

Waking up and seeing what he was doing, she gasped and quickly exited the warm bed. "Eli!" She grabbed his leg to cover the wound, but he shoved her away, "St-" They seemed to wrestle for a moment, with Clare trying to stop the blood leaking out of his leg. "Eli, just let me stop the bleeding!" Their yelling rang into each other's ears, echoing in the empty room, until Eli suddenly raised his voice, "Stop it!"

He stood up, nearly losing his balance from his soar leg. The cut on his leg was deep, but small. Not enough blood came out to kill him, but enough to weaken him. "Let me cover it." Clare begged. He was only glaring, "Get off my case, I'm working." His voice was rough and mean, but he covered the growling up, "You can sit here. But I want to work on this."

"Eli, please...your leg..." He glanced down, but ignored her, simply saying, "I'm fine." Clare was full on crying, though, "You're not..._fine._"

"**Clare-**"

"No! No, if you're gonna act like this...then...then I'm not sharing a bed with you!" She sobbed. "I'll take a break." Eli compromised, standing up, clearly annoyed. His pant leg fell back into place, "I just need color in here." Clare pulled him over to the bed, "You're gonna hurt yourself too bad." She pulled him down to sit, and held her hand firmly over his thigh. Her lip trembled as she kept the blood from coming out.

Eli licked his dry lips and smiled at Clare, "This is kinda romantic. Just me and you, all alone. I mean, I know we're kinda being imprisoned here against our will and all, but it's nice being with you. Our parents can't walk in on us, if we're doing anything..._fun. _And no one can deny our relationship."

"And we don't have to worry about what's going on in the world." Eli smiled, "But I'm worried about _you."_ She bit her lip, "This isn't safe. I know you want color in here, but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Don't worry."

Eli pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"F-Fine. Just...talk to me when you're feeling..."

"Crazy." He answered and twirled one of Clare's curls and kissed her, "I love you." Clare smiled, "I love you, too."

"We'll get out of here." He promised. "I'm scared." Clare shook her head and hugged him, "No we're not."

"I miss Adam and Alli and my mom and-" She sobbed into Eli's chest. "I'm never leaving you." Clare looked up at him, "Ever?"

"Never, ever. I will never leave you. When we get out of here, I won't leave you. I promise." She smiled and moved closer to him, hugging him tightly, "I love you. I love you so much. Don't paint anymore."

She was shocked that she called it painting, his blood-work, but quickly forgot about it. "Kiss me." He complied, but didn't hold his lips to hers long.

"Let's eat, Clare. I'm starving." He walked over and picked up the tray, which seemed to have less food then usual. He sat down and began stuffing food into his mouth. "Come on, Clare." He said, offering her the food.

"Thank you." She ate a little, but glanced at Eli, "Do you want anymore?"

"It's yours."

She nodded, "Okay. Thanks." She ate it, feeling guilty about how hungry Eli was, though she was just as he was.

* * *

**I have a list of questions. Whoever answers them all (or at least some of them) will get a shoutout in the next chapter of whatever and a specialized PM from me (assuming I can send one to you, according to your settings) Oh, and I'll love you forever.**

**Here are the questions:**

**I) Who do you think has a better chance of becoming president in 2016? Rick Santorium or a fetus in a jar? The fetus is white and has a tiny gun.**

**II) A gay porn star was arrested for a grizzly murder. Does this ruin gay porn for you?**

**III) Do you think schools should teach both sides of Quantum Theory? That energy is made up of individual particles and that photons are tiny devil penises?**

**IV) Do you think the movie Abraham Lincoln the Vampire Slayer was ridiculous for portraying Abraham Lincoln as a heterosexual?**

**V) If Jesus hates gays, why does he have such fabulous abs?**

**VI) US teens now smoke Marijuana more then tobacco. What can we do to get them to smoke more cigarettes?**

**VII) Let's say the last hooker I was with had a penis? Would I still get into heaven if I killed her?**

**VIII) Can a person go to heaven if he has homosexual urges but doesn't act out on them? And he's so upset about the openly gay people that he has his whole family make signs that say 'God hates Fags'? Can that person still go to heaven?**

**IX) Have you ever wondered how good gay sex must be if you'd be willing to go to hell for it?**

**X) Is it still a sin to masturbate to your own anti-gay rage?**

**XI) If a women dressed as a man has sex with a guy with a vagina will they still get into heaven? Or are they already there?**

**XII) Is there a separate hell for gays? Or is it like gay heaven straight hell.**

**XIII) Should the US protect Georgia from Russia?**

**XIX) Would you let Barack Obama's daughter date, let's say, your son (pretend you have one if you don't)**

**XX) Do you think the US should let Georgia become a state?**

**_-NJCD_**


End file.
